


Капля справедливости

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Финн спаслась от работорговцев и вернулась в 1922 год, но не смогла найти друзей. Зато нашла «собрата» по будущему – Шона Старлинга, военного из Новой Амазонии.
Relationships: Finn/Original Male Character(s)





	Капля справедливости

Шону Старлингу едва исполнилось двадцать три года. Он был высок, худощав, но жилист и крепок. Лицо овальное, с худыми щеками. Волосы светло-русые, короткие, если б чуть отрасли, стали бы волнистыми. Глаза серьёзные, мужские, а губы выразительные, мальчишеские.

Одет Старлинг был в серовато-зелёную военную форму, однако оружия при нём не было - пропало. Парень стоял посреди джунглей и моргал, абсолютно не понимая, как здесь очутился. Нет, он и должен был быть в джунглях, но в других – другая местность, другой ландшафт, другие деревья. Всего минуту назад он находился там, и вдруг оказался тут. Возможно, это тот же самый лес, но точно не то же самое место в нём.

Молодому военному не пришло в голову задаться вопросом насчёт времени – оно-то то же самое или нет?

ххх

Прогулки на свежем воздухе, безусловно, полезны, однако если гуляешь по доисторическим джунглям, риск для здоровья превышает потенциальную пользу. Но выбора у Финн не было. Она не понимала, где находится. То есть знала, что на плато, но конкретнее определить не могла. По некоторым признакам догадалась, что возвратилась в 1922 год; а что стало с остальными, где их искать или как добраться до дома-на-дереве – не имела ни малейшего понятия. Даже если ей попадутся знакомые места, они не будут ориентиром, ведь всё перемешалось.

Она бродила трое суток, за которые поспала в лучшем случае пять часов. Стоило найти безопасное укрытие и задремать, как выяснялось, что безопасность весьма относительная. Доисторический лес щедро преподносил сюрприз за сюрпризом, и хоть бы один из них был приятным.

Всё же Финн повезло – она наткнулась на деревню Занга, с которыми успела познакомиться до Временного Шторма, когда с Ви и остальными приходила к племени в гости.

У Занга Финн, наконец, нормально отдохнула. Потом Ассаи от себя и своих соплеменников предложила пожить у них. Финн согласилась. Это был оптимальный выход, на данный момент. Вероятность, что друзья найдут целую деревню, гораздо больше шанса встретиться с одной-единственной девчонкой, бессистемно блуждающей по плато.

Думать, что другие жители дома-на-дереве могут и не найтись, что она не знает, живы ли они, Финн себе не позволяла. К сожалению, мысли приходили без позволения.

ххх

Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы среди Занга Финн приметила того, кто выбивался из общего ряда. Во время Шторма некоторые постройки пострадали, и теперь в деревне шли восстановительно-строительные работы. Среди тех, кто строил новые хижины и амбары, был парень, определённо не являющийся индейцем – пускай смуглый (от загара), но светловолосый, да и по поведению было ясно: новенький и ко многому ещё не привык.

Ассаи объяснила, что парня зовут Шон Старлинг, он набрёл на племя несколько дней назад. Смутил странными вопросами, но всё-таки его приняли и не пожалели об этом – Старлинг оказался талантливым плотником и рьяно отрабатывал пищу и кров.

\- Он говорил про войну. Сказал, что он сам – воин.

В этом Финн не усомнилась – на Старлинге были штаны армейского образца. Белая футболка, которую он надел, закончив работу, тоже смахивала на часть военной формы. А увидев его куртку, Финн потеряла дар речи. На рукаве была нашивка: солнце на белом прямоугольнике внутри зелёного поля – официальный флаг Новой Амазонии, для сомневающихся прилагались буквы «NA» в нижней части нашивки.

…Когда началась Третья Мировая война, ядерные ракеты полетели во всех направлениях. Однако рядом с плато они сбивались с курса из-за энергетических помех. Эти же помехи не позволяли сбрасывать бомбы с самолётов - любой новый самолёт нашпигован электроникой, которая выходила из строя за три-четыре мили до границ плато, а доставлять суперсовременные бомбы на самолётах столетней давности, мягко говоря, проблематично. Затерянный мир миновали бомбардировки, но не радиация от ядерных бомб, взорвавшихся в других местах.

По некой причине плато не давало покоя руководству враждующих сторон. Против, в общем-то, небольшой территории ополчились так, словно завоевать и уничтожить её – священный долг, исполнение которого мигом решит все проблемы. Раз нельзя нападать с воздуха, на штурм посылали сухопутные войска. Через непроходимые дебри сердца Южной Америки трудно транспортировать большое количество громоздкой техники, посему основной упор делался на «живую силу». Метод, практиковавшийся тысячелетиями. Защитниками плато стали его жители. Сначала в армию призывали только мужчин от восемнадцати лет, потом стали брать и женщин, и несовершеннолетних.

Всё это случилось при жизни Финн, но она тогда была слишком мала, чтоб осознавать происходящее. К моменту, когда она достаточно повзрослела, уже никто ни с кем не воевал, весь мир лежал в руинах. А где-то в подземных убежищах, в отчаянной попытке не дать новому поколению скатиться к безграмотности и дремучей дикости, для детей проводили уроки, в том числе по истории.

И вот теперь Финн вживую видела одного из тех, про кого ей некогда рассказывали, - защитника Новой Амазонии и всего плато.

ххх

У Старлинга отвисла челюсть.

\- Какой-какой год?.. – переспросил он изумлённо.

\- Тысяча девятьсот двадцать второй, - повторила Финн. – А ты из какого?

\- Из две тысячи двадцатого.

\- Прямиком из бойни?

\- Да. Последнее, что помню чётко – стрельба, крики, потом какая-то рябь, и я уже в нынешних джунглях... – Он посмотрел на Финн твёрдо, но в этой твёрдости таилась надежда, почти мольба. – Скажи, мы победили?

\- Никто не победил. – Ответ казался ей удачным, пока она его не произнесла. В светло-карих глазах Старлинга мелькнуло что-то, что она не сразу идентифицировала, но от чего сразу вздрогнула. Как будто открылась бездна. – Но плато уцелело, б ** _о_** льшая часть населения выжила, - добавила Финн, и бездна закрылась.

О том, что свыше половины выживших позже погибли, Финн промолчала, но Старлинг сам догадался.

\- Скольких сгубила радиация от бомбёжек за пределами плато?

Финн облизнула губы.

\- Многих.

\- Скольких?

\- Официальной статистики уже не было. Но мне кажется, что три четвёртых, не меньше.

Он отвернулся. Стоял к ней спиной и молчал.

\- Шон, - промолвила Финн, когда молчание стало нестерпимым. – Если бы плато захватили, если бы нападавших не выбили обратно, они уничтожили бы ещё больше народу – всех или почти всех. Сам ведь знаешь, какая была внешняя политика, - это словосочетание всплыло в её памяти, вынырнув из обрывков новостей, которые она видела по телевизору в раннем детстве, - как нам угрожали, какие сообщения транслировали, как клялись стереть с лица Земли всё плато и Новую Амазонию в первую очередь. – Она знала это не столько по собственным воспоминаниям, сколько по рассказам учителей.

Старлинг не ответил. Финн положила руку ему на плечо. Старлинг не повернулся.

\- Моих родителей зовут Ева и Майкл, моего брата - Питер, моих сестёр – Молли и Энн, - проговорил он глухо, чувствовался страх перед возможным ответом. - Ева Старлинг, Майкл Старлинг, Питер Старлинг, Молли Старлинг, Энн Старлинг. Тебе встречался кто-нибудь из них?

\- Возможно, но я не помню. Фамилия не кажется знакомой, а имена не самые редкие. Извини…

Он не шелохнулся, а Финн поняла, что именно неопределённого ответа он боялся больше всего и вместе с тем его и ожидал.

ххх

Джарл и Ассаи от чистого сердца предложили ей поселиться у них, но Финн не хотела стеснять ребят, чьё жилище размером ощутимо уступало дому-на-дереве. Старлингу уже выделили маленькую хижину, там нашлось место для второго постояльца. Старлинг не возражал, а Финн не боялась. Она подруга Хранительницы, а он чужак и должен соображать, что надо вести себя прилично. Если не сообразит, Финн включит ему мышление парочкой ударов или стрел. Пускай он военный, она тоже может за себя постоять. Но вообще, не был Старлинг похож на того, кто станет вести себя неприлично. «Похож / не похож» - показатель ненадёжный, и всё же Финн чувствовала к Старлингу не только настороженность, как к незнакомцу, но и симпатию, как к человеку, который прошёл через те же годы, что и она, жил в ту же войну, что и она, видел, пусть с другого ракурса, тот же апокалипсис (по крайней мере, его начало).

Поздним вечером Финн сидела на крыльце гостевой хижины и смотрела на костёр, догоравший во дворе. Старлинг тоже не спал, он устроился подле костра. Они с Финн не лезли друг к другу, каждый думал о своём.

Удивительно, как быстро человек отвыкает от одиночества. Всего несколько месяцев назад, в Новой Амазонии, Финн не сомневалась: ей никто не нужен, одной проще прятаться и потому легче выживать. А сейчас она невыносимо скучала по каждому из друзей – по Челленджеру, Веронике, Рокстону и Маргарит... Куда занёс их Временной Шторм? Смогли ли они вернуться, причём живыми? Разбросаны ли они поодиночке или воссоединились? Ищут ли они её?

Ищут. Если живы, то точно ищут. Это единственное, в чём она была уверена на сто процентов. Зато сомневалась в том, что найдут. Плато огромно. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы обойти его? Месяц? Год? И где гарантия, что во время обхода не разминёшься с теми, кого ищешь? На какое-то время Финн останется у Занга, но если ничего не изменится, рано или поздно она уйдёт на поиски. А вдруг никого не найдёт, что делать тогда?

Пытаясь отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, она стала рассматривать Старлинга. Он сидел неподвижно и следил за пламенем. Золотистые и красноватые отсветы плясали на его овальном лице, на впалых щеках, в ярко блестящих глазах. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Восемнадцать? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? Надо будет спросить при случае. А сейчас нужно пойти и лечь спать, раз уж больше ничего полезного она сделать не может.

ххх

Теперь деревня Занга находилась в полумиле от реки. Дорога к воде была настолько безопасной, насколько это может обеспечить ландшафт.

Финн шла купаться. В руках держала мыло кустарного местного изготовления, на плече висело полотенце и платье, которое дала Ассаи, – нужно не только помыться самой, но и постирать костюм, не ждать же голой, пока он высохнет.

Река была горная. Неширокая и с неравномерной глубиной, где-то не дотягивающей до двадцати сантиметров, а где-то превышающей три метра, причём расстояние между первым и вторым иногда составляло каких-нибудь два шага. Близость суши роли не играла - в некоторых местах было глубоко у самого берега, а в середине русла виднелись мели и пятачки суши. Там, где вода едва накрывала камни, она весело журчала, перекатываясь по ним, прозрачная-прозрачная. А там, где было глубоко, вода неслась, закручиваясь и завораживая непроглядной синевой с изумрудным оттенком.

Оказавшись на берегу, Финн обнаружила, что тут ведутся строительные работы, правда, одним-единственным человеком. Старлинг ей приветственно кивнул, вынул изо рта гвоздь, приставил к одной из досок и стал заколачивать.

Финн подошла к нему.

\- Чем занимаешься?

\- Строю мостки с навесом, - добродушно отозвался Старлинг, не отвлекаясь от работы. – Или навес с мостками.

\- Почему другие тебе не помогают?

\- Потому что это моя личная инициатива. Они помогли принести материалы, дали гвозди, инструменты, и на том спасибо.

\- Тебе не хватает работы в деревне?

\- Да нет, работы достаточно. И мне, и другим. Потому-то досюда ещё нескоро доберутся, если вообще доберутся. А сюда ходят люди. Женщины стирают, мучаются на солнцепёке. Да и просто человек мимо идёт – от жары спастись негде.

\- Это джунгли, а не парк отдыха.

\- И что? Если появится навес, хуже никому не станет. Строить я люблю; когда есть возможность, прихожу сюда, никто меня не торопит. Когда построю – тогда построю. Мне в радость.

Улыбаясь, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой. У Финн возникло ощущение, что она разговаривает со школьником.

\- Удивляюсь, что доски ещё не растащили. – «Инструменты и гвозди ты наверняка забираешь с собой, когда уходишь».

\- Если честно, я тоже. – Точно, натуральный школьник.

\- Тебе вправду не лень?

\- Нет. Сказал ведь, строить я люблю. С детства хотел быть строителем.

\- Не очень-то большая мечта, - ляпнула Финн и тут же устыдилась.

\- Не большая? В мире семь миллиардов человек, и каждому нужно где-то жить... – На Финн вдруг посмотрел взрослый мужчина, строгий, суровый. Старлинг лишь перестал улыбаться и сжал губы, но это превратило его в другого человека. – То есть… до войны было семь миллиардов. Никак не выкину из головы устаревшую статистику… - Он стянул свои тряпичные рукавицы и швырнул на землю.

«Отлично, - раздражённо подумала Финн, - сейчас будем выяснять, у кого из нас круче психологические травмы. Он начнёт бубнить про войну, я расскажу про разруху и работорговцев, потом похлопаем друг друга по плечу и разойдёмся». Вслух она сказала:

\- Мои друзья считают, что будущее можно изменить. И я так считаю.

По отсутствию удивления она поняла, что Старлингу такая мысль в голову тоже приходила.

\- У твоих друзей, случаем, не было плана?

\- В общих чертах был. Наверно, ты, как участник той войны, сможешь добавить ещё черт.

\- Осталось только познакомиться с твоими друзьями.

Теперь помрачнела Финн. Увидев это, Старлинг ободряюще улыбнулся ей.

\- Не волнуйся, ты найдёшь их. Или они тебя. В общем, вы встретитесь, обязательно.

\- Почему ты так уверен?

\- Ты сильная, упрямая и целеустремлённая. Ты своего добьёшься.

\- Спасибо.

Платье и полотенце чуть не упали с плеча, напомнив Финн о цели её прихода. Да и Старлинг понимал, зачем она пришла.

\- Есть хорошее место для купания, совсем недалеко отсюда. Шагов пятьдесят вниз по течению. Там с одной стороны совсем неглубоко, в середине реки эдакий островок. А по другую сторону сразу же глубина футов пять-шесть, а дальше ещё глубже. Умеешь плавать?

\- Умею.

Когда Финн зашагала к указанному месту, Старлинг крикнул:

\- Будь осторожна! И не ныряй вперёд головой, вдруг обо что-нибудь ударишься! Если что – сразу ори!

\- Обязательно!

По дороге к островку Финн стискивала зубы – вода была неимоверно холодная. Но выбирать не приходилось. Вдобавок, в такую воду не полезут крокодилы, динозавры, змеи и прочая теплолюбивая пакость (по крайней мере, Финн так считала).

С островка был виден участок берега, где работал Старлинг, но сам парень, похоже, переместился, чтоб не смущать её и не подглядывать даже ненароком.

Набравшись мужества и заранее готовясь подавлять крик, Финн разделась и нырнула. Вынырнула, душевно выругалась, вылезла на камни и взяла мыло. Второе ныряние не вызвало столь пронзительных эмоций. Финн привыкла к холодной воде, даже захотелось поплавать для удовольствия.

Кожа слегка онемела и как будто потеплела изнутри, ощущение приятное, хотя Финн и понимала, что злоупотреблять не стоит. Ещё пару минут, и она вылезет, но пока можно безмятежно расслабиться. Разведя в стороны руки и ноги, она лежала на воде беспечной звёздочкой, позволяя течению, которое в этом месте было вялым, легонько поворачивать её туда-сюда.

Под воду потянуло так неожиданно и быстро, что Финн не успела не то что набрать воздуха – даже рот открыть для вдоха. Какая-то сила тащила на дно с ошеломляющей целеустремлённостью. Кричать под водой не лучшая идея, Финн и не собиралась, но воздух всё равно вырвался изо рта и носа, пузыри стремительно потянулись к поверхности. Финн видела их со странной ясностью. Потом перед глазами мелькнуло что-то длинное и зелёное. Что бы ни тащило Финн вниз, оно исчезло, и она рванула следом за пузырьками.

Вынырнув в полутора метрах от берега, Финн попыталась вдохнуть, чуть не захлебнулась оставшейся во рту водой. Кашляя и отплёвываясь одновременно, она выбралась на островок и выдала словесные перлы, в сравнении с которыми, как по содержанию, так и по громкости, меркли все предыдущие ругательства.

ххх

\- Может, это были водоросли?

Финн смерила Старлинга сердитым взглядом.

\- Может, и водоросли, - фыркнула она, - только росли они на чьей-то голове! Я же сказала: мимо меня проплыло существо. Не буду врать, что хорошо рассмотрела, но кое-что разглядела. Оно было похоже на человека! И у него были длинные зелёные волосы!

Она стояла, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, держа в руках полотенце и свой костюм. Вытиралась в спешке, потому платье местами стало сырым, но Финн стучала зубами не от холода, а от злости. Ей следовало в первую очередь злиться на себя за легкомыслие, но легче было весь негатив сосредоточить на неведомом существе. Заслужило! Едва ли не впервые в жизни Финн позволила себе по-настоящему расслабиться, и какая-то тварь тут же этим воспользовалась! Это было даже обиднее, чем само покушение.

А ещё обидно, что Старлинг, кажется, не верит ей. Точнее, верит, но считает, что она ошиблась, что ей привиделось. Наивный, до сих пор не сообразил до конца, в каком месте оказался. То есть в каком времени. В двадцать первом веке чудес на плато не осталось, но в двадцатом-то их пруд пруди, куда ни плюнь, попадёшь либо в научную, либо в магическую аномалию.

\- Ладно-ладно, - Старлинг примирительно выставил ладони вперёд, - не буду спорить. В конце концов, меня там не было.

\- Вот именно! – выдохнула Финн. Зубы продолжали отбивать чечётку.

\- Тебе холодно? – В голосе звучали и удивление, и забота.

\- Нет, я в ярости. – Не получалось сердиться на него, он искренне пёкся о её самочувствии. – Как подумаю, что могла так глупо погибнуть. А ещё больше меня колотит, когда я думаю, что это чудище может так же утащить какого-нибудь ребёнка. Надо сказать Занга, чтоб не разрешали детям купаться здесь.

\- Надо, но это не сработает. Сколько ни тверди детям, в жару они будут хотеть купаться, рано или поздно кто-то улизнёт на реку.

Да, уж если взрослая тётя наплевала на безопасность, ждать предельной осторожности от детворы и вовсе глупо.

Финн осенило.

\- Может, та тварь и охотится за детьми. Видимо, я оказалась не такой слабой, как она ожидала. Но на ребёнка или подростка сил у неё точно хватило бы.

Вдруг существо впрямь приняло Финн за подростка? А что, она хоть и среднего роста, зато худенькая и на вид хрупкая. Ещё и Старлинг орал ей вслед, чтоб была осторожна, так часто обращаются с детьми и подростками.

\- Прямо Зеленозубая Дженни, - усмехнулся Старлинг.

\- Кто? – Финн моргнула.

\- Зеленозубая Дженни. Неужели ты никогда не слышала?

\- От тебя слышу первый раз.

\- Это детская страшилка. Зеленозубая Дженни – речная ведьма, в некоторых версиях болотная. Она живет в воде и утаскивает туда детей. Наверное, взрослые выдумали её, чтобы дети не бегали купаться без присмотра. А дети пересказывают страшилку друг другу, потому что им нравится пугать и пугаться самим. Мы с братьями постоянно придумывали жуткие подробности про Зеленозубую Дженни, каждый старался посильнее настращать остальных.

\- А у этой твоей Зеленозубой Дженни лишь зубы зелёные или волосы тоже?

\- Насколько помню, волосы у неё действительно зелёные. Только она не моя, это из английского фольклора. А мы далековато от Англии, если ты не заметила. На другой конец света могли перекочевать истории – вместе с людьми-переселенцами; но вряд ли сами речные ведьмы, если они и есть, мигрировали через Атлантический океан, а после ещё через тысячи километров джунглей.

Опять. Опять не понимает, где-когда находится.

\- На плато полно существ из легенд со всего мира. Как сказал один мерзкий, но информированный дядька, плато это не кладовка, плато – это источник.

\- Даже если так, несчастным речным ведьмам всё равно пришлось бы преодолевать океан и джунгли, только в обратном порядке.

\- Скажи это здешним феям. И египтянам. И Камелоту с его жителями. И вампирам. И целой немецкой деревушке во главе с чокнутым пианистом-тире-психопатом.

\- Тише-тише! – Старлинг замахал руками. – Дозируй информацию, а то тут ещё появится чокнутый военный-тире-плотник. И, кстати, не тире, а дефис.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, какие мы грамотные! – прыснула Финн

ххх

У Финн был арбалет, у Старлинга был топор, но они не чувствовали себя в полной безопасности, а потому, возвращаясь к деревне, внимательно прислушивались к происходящему вокруг – не хрустнет ли ветка под когтистой лапой раптора, не зашелестит ли листва кустарника, в которой притаились люди-обезьяны. Однако это не мешало переговариваться и попутно жевать персики, оставшиеся от «набора для перекуса» Старлинга.

\- Тут, похоже, когда-нибудь будет персиковая аллея, - заключила Финн, бросая в сторону очередную косточку.

\- Не обязательно. Вряд ли каждая брошенная косточка прорастёт. – Старлинг только что объел косточку последнего персика и теперь рассматривал её у себя на ладони. Он улыбнулся пришедшей в голову идее. – Не будем пускать дело на самотёк.

Он остановился и закопал косточку в землю, насобирал мелких камушков и выложил их в маленький круг, ограждающий «место посадки». Полил землю водой из фляги.

\- Вот теперь у неё больше шансов прорасти. Надо будет завтра оградить ещё и колышками.

Финн, которая наблюдала за его действиями с добродушным скептицизмом, констатировала:

\- И всё-таки начало персиковой аллее положено.

Старлинг пожал плечами.

\- Может, и не аллее. Но если вырастет одно дерево – тоже неплохо.

\- Какой ты не амбициозный, - театрально вздохнула Финн. – Некоторые на твоём месте уже размечались бы, как разобьют персиковую плантацию, наймут на работу полплемени Занга, начнут торговать, разбогатеют и станут персиковыми магнатами.

\- А потом организуют персиковую мафию. – Старлинг смешливо изогнул брови.

Финн сделала то же самое.

\- Почему нет?

Старлинг закрыл и убрал флягу, взял топор, который до этого заткнул за ремень.

Финн поглядела на него как-то по-новому.

\- Знаешь, о чём я думаю?

\- Нет.

\- Для всех ты из будущего, а для меня ты из прошлого. Получается, ты – человек из прошлого и из будущего одновременно.

В течение нескольких секунд Старлинг честно старался осмыслить сей тезис, но в итоге бросил эту мало того что бесполезную, так ещё и опасную для психического здоровья затею.

\- А знаешь, о чём думаю я?

\- Нет. - Финн заправила за ухо прядь. Её волосы были влажноватыми, но уже достаточно высохли, чтобы отливать золотом в солнечном свете. Вообще, солнечный свет словно обнимал всю фигуру Финн, а красный наряд с замысловатыми перевязями и подолом до колен усиливал зачаровывающий эффект. – О чём?

Старлинг сверкнул мальчишеской улыбкой.

\- О том, что тебе надо почаще носить платья.

ххх

По дороге в деревню они много смеялись и дурачились. Финн не хотела это испортить, потому не задавала вопрос, возникший ещё на берегу. Но вечером, когда оба готовились ко сну, она заговорила о несостыковке, не дающей покоя её пытливому уму:

\- Ты сказал, что вы с братьями постоянно сочиняли всякую жуть про Зеленозубую Дженни.

Каждый сидел на своей кровати, но длинная штора, разделявшая единственную в хижине комнату надвое, пока не была задёрнута. Горели свечи, Финн хорошо видела Старлинга и то, как он помрачнел. Он уже знал, о чём будет вопрос. Она едва не передумала, но решила довести дело до конца.

\- Когда ты спрашивал меня, не встречалась ли я с кем-то из твоих родственников, ты говорил только про одного брата – Питера. Сколько у тебя всё-таки братьев?

Старлинг как бы сгорбился, при этом оставшись с прямой спиной. Финн горько пожалела о своём любопытстве. Зачем она полезла? Придумала бы сама себе объяснение, что у Шона один родной брат да несколько сводных либо двоюродных, и успокоилась!

\- У меня три старших брата и один младший. Питер – младший. Старшие – Крис, Руперт и Рэй. – Он говорил чётко, но отрывисто. – Старших уже нет.

\- Всех троих?

\- Все троих. – До этого момента Старлинг глядел в сторону. Теперь он повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Финн. – Погибли на войне. Сначала Руперт, потом Крис. Потом Рэй.

Он встал, обошёл кровать и упёрся в стену ладонями, опустив голову. Стоял так несколько минут, Финн не сводила с него глаз, но не знала, что сказать. Даже обычное «Прости» или «Мне жаль» застревало в горле.

\- Не понимаю, почему я, - наконец, хрипло проговорил Старлинг, по-прежнему сверля взглядом пол. – Почему я, а не кто-то из них. В один момент перенёсся из ада сюда и очутился в безопасности. Мои братья заслуживали этого больше, чем я. И многие другие ребята тоже. А самое противное - я рад, что оказался здесь. Там было очень страшно. Я не уверен, что, если б был выбор, у меня хватило бы мужества уступить эту удачу кому-то другому. Но я всё равно не понимаю, почему повезло именно мне. Я не лучше других.

«Лучше! – хотелось закричать Финн. – Ты лучше многих, многих других! Ты порядочный, добрый и трудолюбивый!» Но произнеси она это вслух, он тут же возразит, что, как минимум, его братья были ничуть не хуже. И, наверное, не солжёт.

Он продолжал стоять к ней спиной, но Финн, и не видя его лица, понимала, что Старлингу паршиво. Зато не понимала, почему её сердце разрывается так, словно это у неё погибли трое братьев и бог знает сколько друзей и сослуживцев. Она тоже лишилась дорогих ей людей, но сейчас переживала за близких Шона. Вот странно-то.

\- Но и не хуже. - Она понадеялась, что подобрала подходящие слова. Особых мудростей Финн от себя не ждала, но дальше молчать было невыносимо. - Я тоже не знаю, почему ты оказался здесь. Скорее всего, никто не знает. Скорее всего, это была случайность, и на твоём месте мог быть любой другой. Сюда мог попасть кто угодно, просто этим кем угодно оказался ты. Ты не виноват, от тебя ничего не зависело.

Она вдруг осознала, что Старлинг здесь по случайности. Осознала, что могла бы и не встретить его. Ей стало страшно от эдакой вероятности, а затем радостно от того, что всё случилось так, как случилось. На свете есть миллионы людей, заслуживающих участи лучшей, чем их собственная. И Старлинг один из них. Да, было бы справедливо, если бы стало лучше всем, кто этого достоин. Но если не случилось масштабного торжества справедливости, стоит порадоваться и крохотной её капле — что хоть один человек получил награду за свою добрую душу и чистое сердце.

Он всё молчал, а она не знала, что ещё говорить. Финн долго колебалась, а потом подошла к нему.

\- Прости, что я заговорила об этом. Я не хотела делать тебе больно…

\- Это сделала не ты. – Он всё не поворачивался, но ни обвинения, ни обиды по отношению к ней в его голосе не было. – Это сделали те, кто развязал войну. Те, кто нападал на нас. Ты тут ни при чём.

Ей стало легче - он на неё не сердится. Но ему впрямь плохо. Финн так и не придумала ничего умного, поэтому сделала шаг вперёд и обняла Старлинга. Обвила руками его торс, прижалась щекой к спине. Он выпрямился, но дальше не шевелился, она тоже не шелохнулась. Чувствовала его пульс. Сердце у него билось быстро-быстро. У неё тоже.

Может быть, прошла минута, а может быть, полчаса, прежде чем Старлинг произнёс:

\- Финн.

\- Что?

\- Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.

\- Мне кажется, я тебя тоже.

Это зрелым людям полагается влюбляться со временем и с умом, оценивать достоинства друг друга, анализировать перспективы совместной жизни; да и то теория с практикой постоянно расходятся. Чего же требовать от тех, кому всего-то двадцать два – двадцать три года? Тут никакие доводы рассудка и испытательные сроки не нужны. Встретились, понравились, влюбились – недолгая история.

ххх

Они проговорили до рассвета. Вспоминали Новую Амазонию, жизнь до войны (это Старлинг, понятное дело, помнил лучше, чем Финн), войну, родных и близких. Старлинг сидел на краю постели, поставив ноги на пол, Финн растянулась, положив голову на его колени. Он неспешно перебирал её волосы, прядку за прядкой. Она рассказала ему то, что не рассказывала никому из друзей по дому-на-дереве, даже Веронике. Про свою маленькую сестрёнку, которая родилась за неделю до начала войны и прожила всего два месяца.

\- Очень жалко. - Старлинг не был многословным, но сочувствовал неподдельно. Он по себе знал, что длинные горестные речи с подробным разжёвыванием того, какая несправедливость приключилась, чаще раздражают, чем утешают. - Как её звали?  
\- Роуз-Лили. Это я придумала. Я тогда была помешана на цветочках и прочей девчоночьей дребедени… Я иногда думаю... Какой бы я стала, если б не война? Может, так и сходила бы с ума по цветам, красивым платьям, всяким прелестям и милостям. Выросла бы женственной-женственной. Занималась макияжем, причёсками. Может, работала бы парикмахером или пошла в дизайнеры одежды. - Боже, сейчас это казалось в миллион раз более фантастическим, чем живые динозавры, путешествия во времени, магия и речные ведьмы. - А Рози была бы жива.

\- Это случилось у тебя на глазах?

\- Наверное, да, но я не поняла. Мы были в убежище, мама держала Рози на руках, а потом вдруг стала её трясти и звать. Я тогда ещё не сообразила, почему. Спросила: «Мама, зачем ты будишь Рози?», а мама заплакала. – Какое-то время Финн молчала. Старлинг не торопил. – Тебе повезло, что у тебя столько братьев и сестёр. Только не обижайся на то, что я сейчас скажу. Чем больше братьев и сестёр, тем больше шансов, что кто-нибудь из них выживет.

\- Почему же я должен обижаться?

\- Прозвучало как-то… как-то чёрство, что ли. Как будто речь о предметах, а не о людях.

\- Я не привык цепляться к словам. Я понял, что ты имела в виду, и я сам тоже радуюсь, что у меня большая семья. Криса, Руперта и Рэя уже нет, но есть Питер, Молли, Энн, родители… – Он запнулся. – Я надеюсь, что ещё есть. – Старлинг осторожно накрутил на палец и тут же, ещё более осторожно, высвободил одну из её прядей. – Знаешь, я ведь приёмный ребёнок.

Финн приподняла голову, их взгляды встретились.

\- Мы все приёмные, - продолжил Старлинг с улыбкой.

\- С вами обращались хорошо? – Деликатность никогда не была сильной стороной Финн. А люди, наусыновлявшие семерых детей, не вызывали у неё доверия, хотя она не знала их лично.

\- Не то слово. – Бережным движением он заставил её снова опустить голову. – Никто из нас не чувствовал себя ни чужим, ни лишним – ни с родителями, ни друг с другом. Мы всегда знали, что нас любят, о нас заботятся, нас будут защищать, если потребуется. Нас не баловали, но сейчас я понимаю, что это правильно. – Он снова плавно ерошил её волосы. - Нам не покупали всё подряд, не разрешали бездельничать, рано подключили к работе по дому. Но у нас было отличное детство – хватало времени, чтобы играть, ходить с родителями в кино или на пляж. У мамы с папой было полно дел, но они никогда не отпускали нас купаться одних. Отец учил нас плавать, мама постоянно напоминала, что вредно долго сидеть на солнце, и спрашивала, не забыли ли мы про солнцезащитный крем.

\- Звучит классно.

\- А какими были твои родители?

\- Я плохо помню. Обрывками, и то больше маму. Про папу помню только, что у него были светлые волосы и были усы – они кололись, когда он целовал меня в щёку или в лоб, но мне нравилось, было забавно. – Губы Финн тронула по-особенному тёплая улыбка. - Он мне казался очень-очень высоким. Не знаю, может, так и было на самом деле. А мама была добрая, с красивым голосом. Больше всего я любила, когда она рассказывала сказки. У неё здорово получалось.

Они оба затихли. Каждый думал о своём, точнее – о своих.

\- Ты правда веришь, что можно изменить будущее, то есть наше прошлое? – спросил Старлинг после долгой паузы. – Уничтожить или хотя бы обезвредить Зота, прежде чем он развяжет войну?

\- Я не просто верю. Я знаю, Шон.

ххх

Про существо, обитающее под водой и норовящее туда же затащить купальщиков, Финн рассказала сразу. Перепуганные родители строго-настрого запретили чадам приближаться к реке, и сами были крайне осторожны. Но, как предсказывал Старлинг, надолго запрета не хватило. Не прошло полнедели, как нашлись малолетние «смельчаки», тайком от взрослых рванувшие купаться. Их было четверо, в деревню вернулись трое. Четвёртый – девятилетний мальчик по имени Томак – исчез.

\- Он был, а потом пропал! – размазывая по щекам слёзы, рассказывал старший паренёк. – Совсем рядом со мной. Нырнул под воду и пропал.

Два десятка мужчин и несколько женщин, вооружившись, помчались к реке. Они не представляли, что сделают, но что-то сделать было нужно. Главное – попытаться спасти Томака, вдруг он ещё жив? А уж всыпать по первое число мальчишкам, чьё непослушание могло привести к трагедии (никто не хотел признавать, что уже привело), успеется.

Река выглядела как обычно, никаких признаков Томака или монстра. Люди не придумали ничего эффективнее, чем разделиться и прочесывать реку да берег по участкам – осматривать заросли, овраги, пещеры; по возможности проверять воду.

Финн и Старлингу досталось место, где было крайне слабое течение, а над водой беспросветными плотными рядами росли ивы, ветви которых, густо покрытые длинными узкими листьями, свисали до самой поверхности.

\- Пусть мне попадётся эта тварь! – шипела Финн. – Пристрелю! А ещё лучше задушу своими руками!

Старлинг с топором производил гораздо менее угрожающее впечатление, чем Финн с арбалетом. Да и настроен был более спокойно.

\- А ты не думала, что существо может быть ни при чём?

\- Как ни при чём?

\- У реки коварное течение, что у поверхности, что ближе ко дну. Поток мог запросто утянуть ребёнка.

\- То есть ты, даже зная, что здесь водится монстр, в первую очередь подозреваешь не его, а стихию?

\- Я лишь говорю, что причины могут быть разные, не надо стрелять во всех подряд без разбору.

«Как ты выжил на войне?» - чуть не спросила Финн, но успела прикусить язык. Возник другой вопрос: «Сколько твоих друзей не выжило на войне потому, что кто-то другой стрелял без разбору?..», а следом ещё один, хуже – «Приходилось ли тебе стрелять без разбору?» Ничего из этого Финн не произнесла вслух.

\- Ладно, - Старлинг снял один сапог, - я, наверное, нырну, - кивнув в сторону воды, снял второй.

\- По-твоему, там можно что-то найти? В середине реки, похоже, глубоко, вода чистая, но в ней ничего толком не разглядишь.

\- Во всяком случае, я попробую. Если не получится, буду знать, что сделал всё, что от меня зависело. – Он снял футболку, под которой оказалась майка, которую он прежде вроде не носил.

\- А кальсон под штанами у тебя случайно нет?

\- В этом комплекте нет, остались в сменном, - хмыкнул Старлинг, расстёгивая ремень.

\- Плохая идея.

\- Не выдавать солдатам кальсон?

\- Да нет, я про ныряние. Вдруг то существо где-нибудь тут?

\- Сидит на дне в засаде?

\- Может, так оно и охотится.

\- Без обид, но раз ты его одолела, я тоже смогу.

\- А если их несколько? Вдруг у них… у них там… Зараза, я не могу думать и смотреть стриптиз одновременно!

\- Стриптиз уже закончен, - объявил Старлинг, положив штаны рядом с футболкой, майкой (всё аккуратной стопочкой) и сапогами. – Продолжения не будет.

Он остался в одних боксерах и не смущался, но не от самоуверенности, а потому, что его мысли были сосредоточены на предстоящих «поисковых работах». Ясно ведь, что если он найдёт тут Томака, то только в виде трупа.

Финн могла бы с притворным - или непритворным – кокетством сказать: «Какая досада», но сочла, что есть более полезная реплика:

\- Возьми с собой топор.

\- Я так и собирался.

Прихватив орудие, которое при необходимости превращалось в оружие, Старлинг спустился к воде, чтобы зайти в неё. И вдруг прозвучал женский голос:

\- Не лезь, зря застудишься.

Старлинг и Финн мигом повернулись к висячей стене из ивовых ветвей.

\- Идите сюда. Оба.

\- Ага, как же! – Финн направила арбалет туда, откуда, по её мнению, мог в любой момент появиться враг. – Сама выходи!

Старлинг требование полностью поддерживал. За ветвями может быть настоящая засада, он и Финн глазом моргнуть не успеют, как их скрутят или сразу убьют.

\- Вы не будете стрелять? И кидаться топором?

Гости из будущего переглянулись.

\- Не будем, если нас не спровоцируют, - ответил Старлинг.

\- Ладно. Сейчас выйду.

И вышла. Прошмыгнула через листву, оказавшись в воде по колено.

Одежды на ней было примерно столько же, сколько на Старлинге, но грудь и спину прикрывали длинные зелёные волосы, неестественно толстые и похожие на охапку водорослей. Кожа тоже была зелёная, но гораздо светлее. Губы были зелёные, а когда создание снова заговорило, оказалось, что и зубы тоже. Если же не брать в расчёт зелень, странные волосы и перепонки между пальцами, существо вполне сошло бы за девушку, причём фигуристую.

\- Мальчик в порядке. Он там. Чуть не утонул, нахлебался воды, но я откачала. Мне пришлось его усыпить, но ему самому так будет спокойнее.

ххх

Они раз пять проверили Томака. Тот был в полном порядке: пульс ровный, дыхание глубокое и размеренное, кожа тёплая, румянец здоровый. Только дрых беспробудно, свернувшись калачиком посреди поляны за стеной из ив.

\- Проснётся через пару часов, - пообещала новая знакомая.

\- Так ты не топишь детей? – не унималась Финн.

\- Сколько раз повторять, что нет? Ни детей, ни взрослых. Делать мне больше нечего!

\- Тебя и правда зовут Дженни? – полюбопытствовал Старлинг.

\- Некоторые - да. Вы тоже можете, если хотите.

Финн не собиралась прекращать допрос.

\- Зачем ты пыталась утопить меня?

\- Не утопить, а напугать. Чтобы ты потом напугала остальных. – Не увидев в глазах собеседников понимания, Дженни с лёгким раздражением объяснила: - Люди, которые живут рядом с рекой, рано или поздно узна ** _ю_** т, что в реке есть мы, как ни прячься. И если кто-то тонет, сваливают на нас. Мол, затащили, утопили, погубили и вообще сожрали. Бесполезно объяснять, что мы питаемся рыбой и водорослями, иногда ягодами или фруктами. Люди не верят. Рвутся мстить, ставят сети, кидают копья в воду, выслеживают. Оно нам надо? Оно нам не надо. Пусть лучше никто не тонет, особенно дети. Попробуй остановить родителей, у которых от горя ум за разум зашёл, они всё сметут на пути к цели, достанут из-под земли, то есть из-под воды. Лучше б с таким рвением за ребёнком присматривали, пока была возможность.

\- Но из-за попытки кого-то утопить на вас тоже должны охотиться, - в замешательстве заметил Старлинг.

\- Это ерунда в сравнении с охотой, которая начинается, если кто-то погиб. Пока все живы, охотники не особо стараются.

Финн встряхнулась и мотнула головой, надеясь, что так там лучше уложится информация.

\- Получается, вы специально нападаете и отпускаете, чтобы человек рассказал остальным и никто не лез купаться?

\- Да. Кто-нибудь всё равно полезет, так всегда бывает, - Дженни заметила, однако проигнорировала усмешку Старлинга, - но когда люди хорошенько напуганы, купальщиков намного меньше, опять же, особенно детей.

\- Дурацкие у вас методы! – авторитетно заключила Финн. – Почему просто не пойти к людям и не объяснить всё?

\- Это-то, конечно, идея совсем не дурацкая, - фыркнула Дженни. – По-твоему, наша внешность у многих вызовет доверие? Нас ещё по дороге попытаются убить, если не из испуга, то из вредности. Или в плен возьмут, будут показывать, как диковинную зверушку либо ставить эксперименты. Брр!

Кто бы мог подумать, что речная ведьма знает слово «эксперименты»?

Теперь, когда Финн и Старлинг в какой-то мере привыкли к внешности Дженни, она не казалась им страшной. Но большинство людей явно отреагируют иначе и не подумают приглядеться внимательнее.

\- Много вас? – поинтересовался Старлинг.

\- Где?

\- В этой реке. Да и в целом на плато.

\- Достаточно, чтобы если с одной что-то случится, остальные пришли помочь или отомстить. – Дженни поднялась и провела ладонями по волосам, сверху вниз, будто поправляя платье. – Мне пора. Не обижайтесь, ребята, с вами хорошо, но без вас ещё лучше. – Она направилась к берегу.

\- Что нам сказать остальным? – бросил вслед Старлинг.

\- Что хотите. Главное, не говорите, что мальчишку спасла я. Придумайте что-нибудь.

Раздвинув ветви, Дженни ступила в реку, сделала несколько шагов и, когда вода дошла ей до груди, нырнула, выставив вперёд руки. Быстро и бесшумно, словно не окунулась, а растворилась в воде.

ххх

\- Надо было всё-таки рассказать Занга правду, - протянула Финн, шагая вдоль реки и внимательно глядя себе под ноги.

Идущий по другую сторону тропы Старлинг покачал головой.

\- Нет, мы поступили верно. Если узнают, что в реке живёт ведьма, которое не топит, а, наоборот, спасает детей, расслабятся и станут хуже присматривать за малышнёй, а сама малышня специально будет бегать на реку, высматривать Зеленозубую Дженни, кто-то даже может притвориться, что тонет, чтоб её выманить.

\- Да, - Финн почесала затылок. – Ты прав.

Они шли по своему вчерашнему маршруту. Оказалось, Финн потеряла чехол со стрелами к арбалету; обнаружила она это, когда уже темнело, потому поиски отложили на следующий день.

\- Нашла! – Финн схватила лежавший в траве чехол и прижала к груди. – Ты мой хороший! – Проверила, целы ли стрелы. – Всё на месте.

\- Отлично. – Старлинг огляделся кругом. – Тогда возвращаемся. Мне не нравится бродить далеко от деревни, да ещё только вдвоём.

\- Не так уж мы далеко.

На самом деле, она тоже беспокоилась. Финн от природы обладала лёгким и оптимистичным нравом, но если б она руководствовалась только им, погибла бы задолго до встречи с Челленджером и компанией.

Они вдвоём, оба вооружены, но арбалет и топор не гарантируют победы в схватке с динозаврами или, скажем, компанией людей-обезьян, каннибалов, бандитов. А место здесь удобное для нападения – густые джунгли подступают почти к самой реке, те, кто у берега, до последнего момента не увидят тех, кто крадётся среди деревьев, за зарослями кустов и папоротников.

Как в воду глядела.

Их было шестеро. Они не представились, но смахивали на каннибалов – тех, которые принадлежат к европейской расе и не пользуются дротиками. Целей нападения ребята не озвучили. Скорее всего, собирались пополнить продуктовый запас. Они были вооружены и, судя по их ярости, голодны (увы, не настолько, чтобы ослабеть).

Финн успела выстрелить, пока Старлинг, приняв на себя первый натиск, ударил одного каннибала и получил удары сразу от двух других – в челюсть и в живот. Он покачнулся, но на ногах устоял.

Подстреленный Финн каннибал упал замертво. Перезарядить арбалет она не успела, дальше пришлось отбиваться вручную. Старлинг проворно уклонился от встречи с лезвием примитивного, но оттого не менее острого тесака, перехватил руку нападавшего, врезал его собрату локтем аккурат в кадык и заорал:

\- Финн, пригнись!

Финн послушалась, не успев подумать. И хорошо – если бы замедлилась хоть на мгновение, стоявший сзади дикарь прикончил бы её. Старлинг метнул оружие, так ловко, словно на войне только топорами и сражался. Впрочем, чему удивляться, он же с детства умел обращаться с инструментами.

Удар по кадыку оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы обладатель сего кадыка, схватившись за горло, с хрипом повалился на землю, дёрнулся и затих. Не теряя ни секунды, Финн вытащила топор Старлинга из бездыханного тела и ударила наотмашь следующего каннибала. Тот оказался крепким парнем – оружие выронил, но вцепился ей в горло с завидной силой, у неё аж искры перед глазами заплясали. Пришлось ударить снова. И снова. И снова.

Старлинг уже валялся, но не сдавался. Он откатился – лезвие вонзилось в землю, туда, где миг назад была его шея – и подсечкой сбил с ног каннибала, лет пятидесяти на вид, но очень крупного. Каннибал рухнул прямо на Старлинга, имея все шансы раздавить того если не авторитетом, то весом. Оба схватились за огромный нож – каннибал пытался прирезать им потенциальный обед, потенциальный обед пытался отвести лезвие от себя. Победила молодость и военная подготовка.

Пока Старлинг разбирался со здоровяком, последний из каннибалов, видимо, вконец обезумев от ненависти и удивления, бросился на Финн. Она к тому моменту вставила в арбалет новую стрелу…

Звуки драки оборвались. Обыкновенное безмолвие с природным звуковым фоном показалось полнейшей, непроницаемой тишиной. Старлинг спихнул с себя неподвижную тушу. Встал. Финн зарядила арбалет опять, на случай, если появятся другие каннибалы или кто-то из уже имеющихся продемонстрирует хоть малейшие признаки жизни. Но обошлось без демонстраций.

Старлинг смотрел на Финн. Финн смотрела на Старлинга. Оба были потрёпанные, в ссадинах и порезах, тяжело дышали. Каждый думал, что только что мог погибнуть или лишиться любимого человека. Для каждого второе было хуже первого. Эта мысль обездвижила их на четверть минуты, не меньше. Потом они бросились друг к другу и обнялись.

\- Как ты? – Он не мог от неё оторваться, потому не мог осмотреть, но его ладони лихорадочно скользили по её рукам, шее, плечам, спине, талии.

\- Нормально. А ты? – Она гладила его по волосам, успокаивая. Понимала, какие воспоминания нахлынули на него сейчас. – Ты не ранен?

\- Я в порядке.

\- Честно?

\- Честно.

Она зажмурилась и уткнулась лбом в его плечо. Он поцеловал Финн в висок и прижался подбородком к её макушке.

ххх

Ассаи была романтиком, и она с удовольствием наблюдала за Финн и Старлингом. Не подглядывала и не подслушивала, разумеется, просто подмечала определённые моменты и детали. Отношения этой пары казались Ассаи особенно трогательными потому, что ребята не выставляли их напоказ. Они не целовались на людях, максимум, что себе позволяли — держаться за руки или идти в обнимку. Но, похоже, за каждым подходящим углом навёрстывали упущенное.

Финн часто ходила со Старлингом «на строительные работы». Наверно, помогала. Хотя строительством дело не ограничивалось. Однажды, придя на реку, Ассаи и её подруги увидели влюблённых, устраивающих водные сражения, точно дети. Поскольку оба были вполне одеты (ледяная вода мало располагает к любовным играм), приход посторонних их не сконфузил.

\- У нас перерыв, - пояснил Старлинг, тряхнув головой и окатив Финн очередной порцией брызг.

\- Обеденный, - добавила Финн, нанося ответный водный удар.

\- Скорее, купальный, - поправил Старлинг, метнулся к ней и обезоружил, обхватив за талию и приподняв над водой.

Финн с визгом заболтала ногами в воздухе, и оба расхохотались громче прежнего.

В другой раз Ассаи видела, как они в шутку толкаются; закончилось тем, что Финн запрыгнула Старлингу на спину, сцепив руки на его груди, а он, держа её под ноги, помчался с кличем: «Вперёд, на Изенгард!!!» Последнее слово Ассаи слышала впервые, видимо, это нечто из будущего. Что бы слово ни значило, и Финн, и Старлингу было очень весло.

Когда Ассаи зашла к ним в хижину, принеся несколько вещей для Финн, увидела, что две кровати, раньше стоявшие у противоположных стен, сдвинуты в одну. Пожалуй, Ассаи удивилась бы, если б было иначе.

О боги, как приятно смотреть на счастливых, искренне влюблённых друг в друга людей! В чём-то они были наивными, а в чём-то, наоборот, чересчур взрослыми. Молодость Старлинга сожрала война, но у него хотя бы было счастливое детство и юность, а Финн этого не досталось. С другой стороны, как ни плох разрушенный мир, война всё равно страшнее. И Старлинга, и Финн судьба обделила по-крупному, и, кажется, теперь возмещала убытки. Оба они слишком рано повзрослели, не успели побыть просто счастливыми молодыми людьми. А сейчас вот были именно такими. Это прекрасно!

Вскоре прекрасного стало ещё больше – как-то утром в небе появился воздушный шар. Когда он приземлился, оказалось, что на нём прибыли Вероника, Челленджер, Маргарит, Рокстон и даже Мелоун. Едва они вылезли из корзины, на них с объятьями набросилась Финн. Объятий было много, смеха тоже. И вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. Лишь когда эмоции немного утихли, к компании подошёл Старлинг.

\- Это мой Шон, - представила Финн.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Шон Старлинг. – Подал руку тому, кто стоял ближе, то есть Челленджеру. Затем обменялся рукопожатиями с остальными, включая Маргарит и Веронику, что смотрелось довольно занятно.

ххх

Затаив дыхание, Финн слушала рассказ друзей о том, в какие переделки их забросил Временной Шторм, как они в последний момент спаслись, как возвратились в своё время, нашли друг друга, как искали её.

\- Я так рада, что ты невредима! – в который раз повторила Вероника.

\- Не ты одна, - вставила Маргарит и подмигнула Финн. - Не сочти за признание в любви.

\- Ой, что ты, я не посмею, - хихикнула та.

Она и Старлинг сидели рядом, держались за руки. Финн даже не подозревала, что можно быть до такой степени счастливой.

Её счастье Старлинг прямо чувствовал кожей, и его сердце переполняла радость за неё. Друзья Финн были точь-в-точь такими, как она рассказывала, реальность поразительно совпала с его представлениями. Естественно, его друзьями они пока не стали; но уже обозначилась взаимная симпатия. В конце концов, все они – каждый по-своему – любили Финн; возможно, за исключением Мелоуна, но это ненадолго – разве можно не полюбить Финн? Старлинг вдруг подумал: если с ним что-нибудь случится, они позаботятся о ней, она не пропадёт. Эта мысль, похожая на комету пронеслась, оставив после себя шлейф.

Вероника смотрена на Финн и Старлинга немного иначе, нежели остальные друзья. У неё был особый взгляд – взгляд художника. Ей захотелось непременно написать эту пару, запечатлеть – поймать и сохранить – их молодость и простое счастье. А может, ещё отдельно сделать портрет Старлинга, очень уж у него было подходящее для портрета лицо, ну или выражение лица – когда он смотрел на Финн.

ххх

Вечером Старлинг взял куртку, инструменты и отправился к навесу с мостками.

Солнце садилось, но света ещё хватало, чтобы хорошенько осмотреть постройку. Старлинг остался доволен. Даже инструменты не понадобились – он убедился, что уже всё сделал и сделал на совесть.

\- Ну, - Старлинг положил ладонь на один из брусьев, державших крышу, - не на веки вечные, но лет двадцать простоит.

\- А то и пятьдесят.

Он обернулся. Позади стояла Финн. Старлинг широко улыбнулся.

\- А то и сто, - и протянул ей руку.

\- А то и двести, - Финн, подойдя, подала свою.

Притянув любимую к себе, Старлинг приобнял её и поцеловал в висок. Она засмеялась и приникла к нему.

\- Почему ты сбежал тайком?

\- Не сбежал, просто пришёл проверить. Потом обязательно вернулся бы к тебе.

От реки всё ощутимее тянуло прохладой. Старлинг снял куртку, набросил на плечи Финн и обнял девушку.

\- Не то чтоб я до этого мёрзла, но так впрямь намного лучше.

Старлинг вдохнул аромат её волос.

\- Я буду скучать.

Они по-прежнему обнимались, но уже смотрели друг другу в лицо.

\- Куда ты собрался? – Финн поглядела на него насмешливо, тревоги не было.

Он смотрел уверенно и горячо, спокойный, как мужчина, и влюблённый, как мальчишка.

\- Я не знаю.

Финн нахмурилась.

\- В смысле? – Теперь она начала тревожиться.

Видя это, Старлинг ласково провёл ладонью по её щеке и волосам от виска до затылка. Сколько заботы!

\- Я ведь рассказывал тебе, что был в бою, когда меня занесло сюда.

\- Ну да.

\- Я рассказал тебе всё, что помнил, но сегодня я вспомнил кое-что ещё.

\- Что?

Он молчал, и с каждой долей секунды это молчание пугало Финн сильнее.

Облизнув губы, Старлинг опустил голову.

\- Вот что.

Что-то внутри Финн противилось, ей ни в какую не хотелось опускать взгляд, да пришлось.

\- Как же?.. Как же это?.. – Будто пытаясь стереть страшный рисунок, она водила пальцами по груди Старлинга, по ткани футболки – окровавленной, с дырками, под которыми зияла рваная краснота.

Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Пять дырок. Пять пулевых ранений.

Взгляд Финн метнулся обратно, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Старлинга.

\- Тебе больно?..

Он слабо улыбнулся.

\- Нет.

\- Но ты ведь ранен. – Она знала, что должна немедленно осмотреть раны, оказать первую помощь, но тело отказывалось двигаться.

Его улыбка стала шире и печальнее.

\- Не ранен, Финн. Убит.

\- Не говори ерунды! Ты живой!

Он нисколько не походил на покойника. Не был ни бледным, ни холодным. Загорелый, румяный, теплый, пышущий здоровьем, единственная загвоздка – раны…

\- В каком-то смысле – наверное. Но не полностью.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Я тоже. Просто знаю.

\- Ничего ты не знаешь! – Она обхватила его лицо ладонями. – Идём в деревню. Нет, лучше останься здесь, я приведу Челленджера и знахаря Занга, тебе нужна медицинская помощь…

Он покачал головой, кладя свои ладони поверх её. Вся напористость Финн куда-то подевалась.

\- Ты не можешь уйти, - сдавленно прошептала она. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

\- Я сам не хочу.

\- Это нечестно! Нечестно, нечестно, нечестно!

\- Да, но всё-таки честнее, чем если бы вообще ничего не было. – Он вспомнил, как она рассуждала про каплю справедливости, и понял, что Финн тоже подумала о тех своих словах. – Слушай, я не знаю, как работает эта капельница, но я рад, что мне её поставили. Она дала мне целый месяц. Месяц, без которого моя жизнь была бы в сто раз хуже. – Он убрал её руки, но не опустил, а соединил и прижал к своим губам. - Месяц, который я провёл с тобой.

Память двинулась дальше, к тому, что было после маленькой «капельной» речи.

\- Знаешь, мне больше не кажется. Я уверена.

\- Я тоже уверен.

Они очень долго стояли, почти не шевелясь. Потом был поцелуй в губы, долгий, страстный и нежный.

Заходящее солнце раскрасило небо в золото и пурпур, цвета отражались в воде, на беспокойной поверхности сверкали непрестанно двигающиеся блики.

\- Красиво, - выдохнул Старлинг.

\- Красиво, - согласилась Финн.

Она теряет его, теряет его прямо сейчас! Отчаяние билось внутри неё, как птица в клетке, исступлённо бросающаяся на стены из непробиваемых прутьев.

\- Шон!

\- Финн. – Он поцеловал её в кончик носа, погладил большим пальцем по подбородку.

\- Шон…

\- Всё хорошо.

\- Ничего хорошего! Ничего!!!

\- Разве? – Он посмотрел на неё серьёзными глазами, в которых горел задорный огонёк. Улыбнулся, так же по-мальчишески, как в первую встречу. Так же, как улыбался ей весь этот месяц минимум несколько раз в день.

А месяц-то, как ни крути, был хорош.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Финн закрыла глаза, но совсем ненадолго – испугалась, что Шон исчезнет, пока она его не видит.

\- Это нечестно, - повторила она.

\- Но ведь оно того стоило?

\- Стоило. – Она измученно, но искренне улыбнулась. – Конечно, стоило. – Что-то изменилось, но в первые секунды она не поняла, что. – Я никогда тебя не забуду.

\- Я тебя тоже. Где бы я ни был, я всегда буду помнить о тебе.

Вот что не так - она почти не ощущает куртки Шона на своих плечах, та становится легче с каждой секундой, как бы тая.

\- Шон!

Она по-прежнему чувствовала его тепло, но оно уже не было похоже на тепло человеческого тела. Это было тепло солнечного света.

\- Спасибо тебе. – Он улыбнулся ласково и беспечно.

\- За что?

\- За то, что ты есть.

Эти слова Финн будет помнить всю жизнь.

\- И тебе. Тебе спасибо.

\- За то, что я был?

\- Для меня ты будешь всегда.

\- Финн. – Все оставшиеся силы, всю нежность, всю любовь он вложил в её имя, произнесённое напоследок.

Солнце, ранее скрывшееся за деревьями, теперь окончательно ушло за горизонт. Вместе с его последним лучом растаял и Шон Старлинг.

ххх

Где-то неподалёку заливалась трелью ночная птица, стрекотали насекомые. Огонёк масляной лампы освещал комнату. Финн сидела на кровати и разглядывала обстановку. Всё точно так же, как когда она была здесь последний раз. Даже пыли на мебели нет, видимо, про уборку не забывали вопреки всем катаклизмам.

Финн скучала по этой комнате и рада была вернуться в неё, вернуться в дом-на-дереве. Но сейчас она не могла прочувствовать свою радость. Ей не хотелось упасть лицом в подушку и рыдать, равно как не хотелось прыгать и кружиться. Ей не хотелось ничего, Что бы она ни сделала, ничего не изменится, и осознание этого мешало дышать полной грудью, словно ты тонешь на суше.

В дверном проёме появилась Вероника.

\- Можно зайти?

\- Конечно, Ви, заходи.

Вероника подошла к кровати и протянула Финн фоторамку. Не пустую.

\- Я подумала, что тебе хотелось бы иметь его портрет.

Никаких сомнений – Вероника старалась, приложила всё своё художественное мастерство. Сделанный карандашом портрет Старлинга получился настолько детальным и реалистичным, что напоминал фотографию. Шон смотрел в сторону и мягко улыбался.

\- Как здорово, - прошептала Финн с восхищением и благодарностью. – Спасибо, Ви. – Она взяла рамку одной рукой, пальцами другой провела по лицу Шона за стеклом. Затем виновато взглянула на подругу. – Это ведь рамка из-под фото Мелоуна?

\- Да, но не думаю, что он обидится.

На Нэда теперь всегда можно посмотреть вживую, а вот увидеть воочию Старлинга уже не получится. Они обе так подумали и обе промолчали.

Вероника присела рядом с Финн.

\- Как ты? – Вопрос избитый, однако важный.

Финн ответила совершенно честно:

\- Я никак, Ви. Совсем никак.

Она неотрывно разглядывала портрет, который теперь держала на коленях. Веронике хотелось сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но эти слова в лучшем случае горько позабавят, а в худшем разозлят подругу. Финн сама знала, что боль со временем притупляется, Шон был не первым близким человеком, которого она потеряла. Рано или поздно понимаешь, что жизнь продолжается, вопреки горю, а иногда и чувству вины. Знаешь: глупо чувствовать себя виноватой из-за того, что ты жива, а любимые люди нет; да поделать ничего не можешь. Но и это постепенно проходит. Зато остаётся память о тех, по кому ты скучаешь и всегда будешь скучать. Однако до «памяти» было ещё далеко. Пока что Шон для Финн был не памятью, он был живее всех живых, она не могла осмыслить его смерть. Хоть и понимала, что рано или поздно осмыслит.

\- Мы рядом, Финн. Мы все. В любое время. Мы всегда тебя поддержим. Если захочешь поговорить – только скажи. А если не захочешь, никто не будет лезть к тебе в душу. Просто знай, что мы тебя любим.

\- Я знаю.

…Ещё две недели она не могла заплакать. Когда её прорвало, стало полегче.

Портрет Шона стоял на столике возле кровати Финн. Она смотрела на него каждое утро и каждый вечер, даже когда свеча или лампа уже была погашена. Постепенно она по-настоящему поняла, что больше не увидит его вживую и отныне будет жить без него до самого конца.

Она плакала, потом слёзы закончились. Она кричала: «Это несправедливо!», потом крик закончился. Она видела выматывающие душу сны, потом они закончились. Нежность не закончилась. Любовь тоже. Осталась и грусть, но со временем она перестала давить на грудь; убралась в дальний угол души и свернулась там калачиком, как кошка, которая не полезет к хозяину, пока её не позовёшь или случайно не растормошишь.

Жизнь действительно продолжалась.

ххх

День стоял жаркий и солнечный. Жильцы дома-на-дереве пришли к Занга на праздник – очередную свадьбу Джакобы. Веронику, Мелоуна, Маргарит, Рокстона, Челленджера и Финн усадили за условный праздничный стол. Условный потому, что скатерти, на которых стояли угощения и напитки, были расстелены на земле.

Хотя теперь деревня Занга у Финн ассоциировалась в первую очередь с Шоном, она не молчала и не хмурилась; охотно принимала участие в общей беседе, смеялась вместе со всеми. Порой ловила на себе сочувственные и обеспокоенно-вопросительные взгляды как соседей по дому, так и некоторых зангийцев. Мол, ты в порядке? Она отвечала лёгким кивком и спокойной улыбкой. Мол, всё хорошо, за меня не переживайте.

О том, кем на самом деле был Шон, Финн рассказала лишь друзьям, включая Ассаи. И вместе они решили, что больше никого просвещать не нужно. Пусть остальные Занга, ради их же спокойствия, считают, что на Старлинга напали рапторы.

\- В который раз Джакоба женится? – спросил Мелоун.

Их компания сидела как бы в закутке застолья, и, понизив голос, можно было не бояться лишних ушей.

\- Не знаю, - сдерживая смех, ответила Ассаи. – Честное слово, не знаю. Отец, наверное, и сам сбился со счёту. Я-то точно запуталась.

\- Я тоже, - поддержал супругу Джарл.

Ассаи призадумалась.

\- Когда у отца было двенадцать жён, он него ушли вторая и девятая. Стали говорить, что у него десять жён, но кто-то так и не смог отвыкнуть. Поэтому когда появилась ещё одна, а потом ещё одна жена, кто-то считал, что у вождя снова двенадцать жен, а кто-то – что четырнадцать. Дальше – больше: чаще всего появлялись новые жёны, но иногда уходили старые. В общем, я не знаю.

\- Для меня новость, что у Занга практикуют разводы, - заметила Маргарит.

\- Практикуют, особенно если вождю надоела жена.

\- После развода вождь выплачивает алименты?

Не успела Ассаи спросить, что это такое, как Рокстон с наигранным негодованием и некоторой неподдельной настороженностью полюбопытствовал:

\- Маргарит, с какой целью Вы интересуетесь?

Мисс Крукс ответила вопросом на вопрос, в том же тоне, и одарив охотника лукаво-кокетливым взглядом:

\- Лорд Рокстон, неужели Вы подозреваете, что я планирую женить на себе доверчивого любвеобильного вождя, довести его до развода и безбедно жить за счёт алиментов? Как Вы могли такое обо мне подумать?!

\- Моя дорогая, - Рокстон расплылся в плутоватой улыбке, - я и вообразить не мог подобного. Как Вы можете считать, что я способен на такие мысли?

Дружная компания рассмеялась. Маргарит продолжила тему:

\- На самом деле, гаремная жизнь это не моё. Вряд ли я смогла бы ужиться с другими жёнами. – Она улыбнулась с показной мечтательностью. – А вот самой завести гарем, разумеется, мужской – совсем иное дело. О, Джон, не смотрите так. Должность любимого мужа однозначно была бы Вашей. Скорее всего, я ещё и назначила бы Вас управляющим, по совместительству.

\- Тогда на правах управляющего я первым делом распустил бы гарем.

\- Как недальновидно. Ведь между остальными мужьями можно распределить все те обязанности, которые Вам самому не нравятся. Один отвечал бы за ремонт дома, другой за систему водоснабжения, третий добывал, жарил, молол и варил кофе, четвёртый готовил, пятый занимался уборкой.

\- Очень удобно, - хмыкнула Вероника. – Только интересно, как бы ты содержала их всех?

\- Пусть бы сами себя содержали. В крайнем случае, если б остро встал вопрос пропитания, я выдавала бы им очередной эликсир Челленджера. Заодно обеспечила бы нашего профессора подопытными для его благородных, хотя и опасных экспериментов.

\- Вы страшная женщина, Маргарит, - изрёк Мелоун.

\- И не надо насмехаться над моим эликсиром, - вставил Челленджер. – Признаю: затея провалилась, но сама задумка недурна. – Джордж не обижался, он говорил так же несерьёзно, как остальные.

Друзья снова рассмеялись, на сей раз столь громко, что на них неодобрительно покосились прочие участники праздника, включая двух главных виновников. Пришлось принять более-менее солидный вид.

\- Я чуток пройдусь, - Финн поднялась и отряхнула подол платья.

Когда-то это было платье Абигаэль. Вероника предложила его и ещё несколько нарядов подруге. Их модернизировали – убрали длинные рукава, а подолы укоротили так, что они едва прикрывали колени. Двигаться в таких платьях было удобно, но до сих пор непривычно. Благо, верный арбалет с набором стрел по-прежнему висел на боку, вселяя ощущение надёжности и стабильности.

\- Составить тебе компанию? – предложила Вероника.

Мелоун, Маргарит, Рокстон и Челленджер всем видом тоже выразили готовность пойти с Финн, хоть поодиночке, хоть всей толпой.

Финн с умилением прыснула.

\- Не надо, ребята, но спасибо.

Идя по деревне, она смотрела на хижины, которые помогал строить Шон. Коснулась ограды – к её возведению он тоже приложил руку. За оградой нашла место, где Шон посадил персиковую косточку. К восторгу Финн, над землёй поднимался полный жизни росток. Наконец, она дошла до навеса на берегу.

Как здорово оказаться в тени после изнуряющего солнцепёка! От воды веяло свежестью, но эта свежесть потерялась бы втуне без постройки. Любой человек и даже трог, нашедший здесь убежище от тропического зноя, мысленно благословит того, кто построил навес. И сам почувствует себя благословлённым, и, может быть, лишний раз не совершит мелкого либо крупного зла, а то и вовсе вдохновится на добрый поступок. Насколько лучше может стать мир от одного, казалось бы, не великого хорошего дела, началом какой длинной цепочки оно способно стать.

Финн присела на край мостков, опустив стопы в воду. Легонько болтая ногами, она вдыхала свежий воздух, радовалась солнечному свету и теплу, переплетающемуся с прохладой. Река пела своим журчанием о чём-то мирном. Возле противоположного берега над водой показалась Дженни и тут же нырнула обратно – мелькнули длинные волосы, ноги, последними сверкнули ступни. Лазурь неба, зелень джунглей, силуэты гор вдали — всё было чудесным и почему-то казалось Финн совершенно новым. Красота лилась бальзамом на сердце.

\- Где я только нахваталась такой сентиментальщины? - фыркнула она с деланным недовольством в ответ на собственные мысли. Потом хихикнула. - Хотя, может, в малых дозах она и не повредит? - Она вдруг особенно ясно вспомнила улыбку Шона, увидела его так чётко, словно он сейчас стоял перед ней. И человек, и призрак, и из прошлого, и из будущего. До сих пор в голове не укладывалось. Зато прекрасно уложилось в другом месте. - Как считаешь, а? - Она положила руку на свой округлый живот и тихонько засмеялась.

_Конец_

_(25 июля – 23 ноября 2020 г.)_


End file.
